


The Wind Waker

by Bbobb25



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker
Genre: Gen, My first fic, Novelization, hope its okay, or at least and attempt at one
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:40:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22394908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bbobb25/pseuds/Bbobb25
Summary: A novelization of The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker
Kudos: 9





	The Wind Waker

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic and probably a bad idea but here we go! See the end for more notes

**Chapter One**

This is but one of the legends of which the people speak…

Long ago, there existed a kingdom where a golden power lay hidden. It was a prosperous land blessed with green forests, tall mountains, and peace.

But one day, a man of great evil found the golden power and took it for himself. With its strength at his command, he spread darkness across the kingdom. But then, when all hope had died, and the hour of doom seemed at hand…

...a young boy clothed in green appeared as if from nowhere. Wielding the blade of evil's bane, he sealed the dark one away and gave the land light.

This boy, who traveled through time to save the land, was known as the Hero of Time. The boy's tale was passed down through generations until it became legend... 

But then, a day came when a fell wind began to blow across the kingdom. The great evil that all thought had been forever sealed away by the hero once again crept forth from the depths of the earth, eager to resume its dark designs.

The people believed that the Hero of Time would again come to save them... But the hero did not appear. Faced by an onslaught of evil, the people could do nothing but appeal to the Gods. In their last hour, as doom drew nigh, they left their future in the hands of fate.

What became of that kingdom? None remain who know.

The memory of the kingdom vanished, but its legend survived on the wind's breath. On a certain island, it became customary to garb boys in green when they came of age. Clothed in the green of fields, they aspired to find heroic blades and cast down evil. The elders wished only for the youths to know courage like the hero of legend.

* * *

Aryll woke in her bed, curled around her favorite telescope. She got out of her bunk, stretching quietly and looking around. 

Grandma was milling around the kitchen when she noticed Aryll was up. 

“Ah, Good Morning Aryll. I’m glad to see you're up. Could you get Link please?” 

“Sure!” Aryll replied. “What do you want him for?”

“Why, his birthday present of course!”

After putting on her favorite dress and making sure her pigtails were in order, Aryll stuck her head out the door of their house. She looked around, trying to find her brother, but he wasn’t in her direct eyesight. “Big Brother!” she called. Getting no response, she pulled out her trusty telescope and began scanning the island. 

Outset island was a peaceful place, separated in two with a bridge connecting it together. Above the two islands was a large forest, known as the fairy forest to the islanders. Having no luck finding her big brother on the larger side of the island, Aryll began scanning the one across the bridge, starting with the lawn outside of the only house on that side and moving over to the watchtower, where she spotted a flash of blond and blue. Smiling, she collapsed her telescope and started running over the beach to where her brother was.

Crossing the wooden bridge quickly, she ran up to the ladder connecting the watchtower to the dock. Quickly scaling the wooden ladder, she popped her head up to the watchtower to see her brother lying on the ground. 

Giggling slightly, she shouted “Big Brother!”, causing him to jerk awake. Link slowly stood up, stretching before looking around to see what had woken him. Suddenly, a voice from behind him sounded out. 

“Hoy, big brother!” Link jumped before turning around to see Aryll standing behind him with a mischievous grin. 

“Geeze, don’t scare me like that!” 

Aryll giggled. “Sorry! I couldn’t help myself.” 

“Whatever,” Link said. “What is it?”

“I came here to get you! I figured you would be here. This is my favorite spot. I call it Aryll’s lookout!” 

Aryll was talking a mile a minute until Link stopped her. “Alright, Aryll. So why’d you come wake me up?” he asked. “I was having a nice dream.” 

“Well, I figured you would oversleep like usual, so I came to get you!” Aryll told him. “I didn’t want you to miss today of all days.” 

“And what makes today so special?” Link asked. 

“You didn’t forget did you”, Aryll said. She took Link’s blank expression as a yes. “You’re still half asleep, aren’t you?”

“Come on Aryll, what is it?”

“It’s your Birthday, big brother!”

Link gasped. How could he forget his own birthday? Shaking his head, Link looked down at her sister.

“Yeah, I knew that!” he lied, trying to save face. 

“You’re a terrible liar, you know that?” Aryll replied. “Anyway, Grandma wanted me to come get you. Once you go see what she wants, come back here and I’ll give you your present!”

“Alright, Aryll, I’m going. I’ll see you later.”

“See ya!” she replied, waving as her big brother began climbing down the ladder.

As Link climbed down, his thoughts began to wander.

He was twelve years old as of today, which meant he was as old as the ancient hero was when he first set out. He was excited, knowing he was as old as such a famous legend. He always liked the story of the Hero of Time, even if it was a bit cheesy at points. The giant dragons and fish seemed a bit out there, sounding like the tall tales he would overhear from sailors while hanging out at the docks.

Reaching the bottom of the ladder, he ran across the dock, crossing the short beach before reaching the bridge. Just before crossing it, he heard a nasally cry out from behind him. “Hoy, Link!” A young child ran up to him, snot hanging out of his nose as he ran. “How’s it going? Where are you going? What are you doing?”

“Not now, Zill!” Link grunted, shoving the boy off of him. “I’m busy!”

With that, Link started sprinting across the bridge before Zill could badger him with more questions.

Link ran across the beach to his house, stopping just before he ran into the door. Opening it slowly, he peeked inside.

“Grandma?” He called.

A voice called from the loft above him. “I’m up here, dear!” 

Link quickly climbed the ladder leading to the loft, seeing his Grandma standing there. She had a brown package in her hands.

“Hoy, grandma! Is that my present- I mean, how are you?” Link asked, blushing a little.

Grandma laughed before handing him the package. “Don’t worry dear, I have it right here. Go ahead and open it!”

Link ripped open the package to find a bundle of green cloth inside.

“Oh, um...”

“It’s okay dear, you don’t have to try and spare my feelings. It’s tradition, you know. You’re the same age as the Hero of Time, this is a day to celebrate! Besides, you only have to wear them today.”

“Alright, fine. Do you want me to change now?”

“Oh, don’t worry dear, I’ll turn around,” said Grandma before turning to look away.

Link quickly got out out of his pajamas, a simple shirt with a lobster design and orange pants, before putting on the new clothes.  
  
“Alright, I’m done.”

Turning around, Grandma clapped her hands together. “Oh dear, you look so handsome! You look just like the ancient hero, you know.”

“Thanks Grandma,” Link said, rubbing the back of his neck. “I’m gonna go get my present from Aryll now, okay?”

“Of course, dear! You have fun, now! Grandma’s making your favorite soup tonight!”

After saying goodbye to his Grandma, Link climbed down the ladder and went out the door.

He had just reached the bridge when another voice interrupted him.

“Hoy, Link!” The voice came from a middle-aged man crouched in the grass.

“Say, could I get some help here?”

Link sighed, getting a bit frustrated at all the interruptions. “Alright, Abe, what is it?” 

“Well, here’s the thing. My wife has been bugging me to get a pet for a while now, so I figured I’d try to catch one of these wild pigs here.” Abe explained. “But I can’t sneak up on them!”

Link shook his head. “And how do I fit into this?”

“Well, you’re small, and I’ve seen you sneak up on stuff before, so I was wondering if you could maybe catch one for me?”

Link sighed. He wanted to get to Aryll and get his present, but he never could resist helping others. He quickly got down on his stomach in the grass and began crawling toward one of the wild pigs. Acting quickly, he jumped forward and grabbed one of the pigs, a big black one, as it squirmed trying to get away.

“Here you go, Abe.” He said, handing the pig over to the older man.

“Thanks a bunch, Link! Man, I didn’t know anyone could move like that!” Abe exclaimed.

“Say, I should give you a reward. Isn’t it your birthday?”

“Uh, yes, it is.” Link replied.

“Well, here’s a present for ya!” Abe said, pulling a yellow rupee out of his pocket. “Ten rupees, just for you!”

“Thanks, Abe!” Link said, putting the money away in his wallet. Although ten rupees wasn’t that much in the long run, it could buy some decent bait.

Continuing across the bridge, Link soon made it to the ladder and climbed up.

As he popped his head above the landing, he saw Aryll looking out at the sea.

Link grinned mischievously.

Sneaking up behind her, he shouted “Hoy! Aryll!” As loud as he could, causing her to jump.

“Don’t do that, big brother!” She said as he laughed.

“Sorry, but I need to get my revenge somehow!” Link said, still chuckling.

Aryll giggled before continuing.

“Well, whatever.” She looked him over. “Nice outfit! Did Grandma make it for you?”

“Yeah, she did. Looks just like the ancient hero, doesn’t it?”

“Yeah. Looks a bit hot for this weather though.” Aryll said.

Link could agree there. It was spring on outset island, but he could already feel summer creeping in on them. He subconsciously wiped his forehead.

“Anyway, are you ready for your present?” Aryll said, jumping.

“I sure am!” Link said enthusiastically.

“Alright, close your eyes and hold out your hand” Aryll instructed. “No peeking!”

Link did as his sister told him and felt a cool metal cylinder plop into his hand. Opening his eyes, Link gasped. Aryll had given him her telescope!

“Wow, Aryll!” Link said, bewildered. “Why are you giving me this? You never even let it out of your sight!”

“I’m not giving it to you, silly!” Aryll giggled, “I’m letting you borrow it for today!”

Link nodded, speechless. Aryll had had that telescope since she was a baby, she rarely let go of it, even to eat or sleep! 

Link looked over the telescope, admiring its features. It was red, with little seagulls painted on it.

“Well, thanks Aryll. It’s really pretty.” 

“I know it is! That’s why I gave it to you, big brother!” Aryll said, hopping in place. “Here, come try it out. This lookout is the best place to watch the whole island!”

As Aryll instructed Link on the different functions of her telescope, Link looked around the island in wonder. He could see why Aryll loved this thing, he could see all the way to Grandma’s house like he was right in front of it!

As he scanned, his eyes fell onto the mailbox, and the man next to it. The man was a Rito, a mysterious race that worked as postmen. Link had always wanted to ask the man about the Rito, but he had never worked up the courage to talk to the tall, intimidating man.

Suddenly, the postman looked up, than sprouted wings from his arms and began flying. Not thinking much of it, Link continued scanning the island.

“Aryll, this is so cool!” He began to say before being interrupted by a scream. Panicking, he looked down to see his sister staring at the sky and quaking in fear.

Quickly looking up with the telescope, Link saw something that seemed straight out of the ancient legends he had read: A giant bird flying through the sky! Link noticed something in the birds claws. When he zoomed in closer, he saw it was a boy! The bird had a boy held tightly in its claws!

Suddenly, a large rock flew past Link’s vision. Surprised, Link jumped back and looked down at the sea to see a pirate ship! It was hurling rocks from a catapult at the giant bird! Suddenly, a rock hit the bird and it dropped the boy right into the Fairy Forest!

“Oh no! He fell!” Screamed Aryll. She looked at Link. “What do we do?”

Trying to stay calm, Link thought quickly. The Fairy Forest was usually pretty safe, if easy to get lost in, but lately there had been sightings of monsters up there! Someone had to do something or that boy could be hurt!

Tossing the telescope back to Aryll, Link ran toward the ladder. “Aryll, I’m going to get help. You stay here and look to see if any more monsters or something come.”

Aryll did a little salute. “You can count on me!”

Link quickly slid down the ladder, ignoring the pain in his hands as they hit the rungs.

Hitting the dock, Link dashed off towards a two story house near Grandma’s.

He was almost at the door when another person called out “Hoy, Link!”

He looked up to see an old man with a cane on the balcony above him.

“Sorry, Sturgeon, I’m in a hurry!” Link said, knocking on the door before the old man could bother him further.

As soon as Link knocked, he heard a voice call from inside “Ah, come in!”

Quickly going inside, he found an old, muscular man on the far end of the room. He was repeatedly tackling a strange piece of wood shaped like a shark.

“Ah, Hoy, Link!” The old man said. “I thought you weren’t coming in for lesson until later?”

“This isn’t about that, Orca.” Link said hurriedly. “I need your help.”

“Hmm, what could it be?” Orca mused as he turned to face Link.

“Someone fell into the Fairy Forest, and I need your help to rescue them,” Link explained. “I know there’s been sightings of monsters in there lately and you’re the only one on this island with any kind of combat experience.”

Orca sighed, running his hand through his beard. “Hmm, had you asked me twenty years ago, I might be able to help. Sadly, these old bones aren’t in the same shape they used to be. I’m afraid I can’t go there for you.”

Link looked down at the ground. “But Orca, that boy is in trouble! You need to--”

“Hold on!” Orca said“I may be too old to fight for you, but you’re still young and spry.”

As the realization of what Orca was suggesting dawned on Link, he jumped back.

  
“What!? You-you can’t ask me to do this, I-I don’t have any combat experience, I barely know how to use a sword, I can’t fight!”

Orca Laughed. “Link, you know better than that. Since I began training you in the ways of the blade, you’ve been my best apprentice yet! You’re more than ready. Still, a refresher course couldn’t hurt.” Orca smoothed through his beard.

Gulping, Link stepped forward. “Alright, i-if you think I’m ready. Let’s start.”

Chuckling, Orca grabbed a spear and began going over different attacks with Link.

After about thirty minutes passed, and Link has a few more bruises from when he failed a block or parrey, Orca decided he was ready. He gave Link a short sword dubbed the “Heroes Sword” (a bit cheesy in Link’s opinion, but he’ll take what he can get), and sent him on his way.

Link slowly began walking across the bridge and towards the path leading up the the Fairy Forest. When he came across the gate the village council had put up to keep the monsters out, he took out the key Orca gave him and used it to unlock it.

Breathing deeply, Link gripped his sword and began walking up the path to the fairy forest.

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to thank TheLoneStar for my inspiration to do this and Dragon_Of_Dreams for checking over it and generally helping fix it up.  
> Expect the uploads of this to be very inconsistent, probably ranging from a few days to a few months between uploads.  
> Any constructive criticism you might have is welcomed.


End file.
